


last fight

by saga37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saga37/pseuds/saga37
Summary: what happens to theo after the fight against monroe and the hunters?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Distress call from Beacon Hills Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. this is my first fanfic so I'm still getting used to writing and stuff, hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> just so you understand my text formating:   
> italic = theo's thoughts

Theo hasn’t heard from anybody in almost a day. It was so typical ... they would be avoiding him like the plague until the needed someone to do their dirty work. It was still in the early evening hours when Theo started to drive around town in his beat up, more holy than swiss cheese car to look for a suitable place to park and spend at least a couple of hours pretending to sleep until he would be forced to move again by one of beacon hills exemplary deputies…

While he was driving, he turned on the police radio – stolen from one of the endless numbers of annoying officers he encountered every night – and tuned into the current chatter of the police force of this mess of a town.

**“Distress call from Beacon Hills Hospital. Repeat, distress call from Beacon Hills Hospital. Several armed individuals on scene. Do not engage. Repeat, do not engage!”**

Massaging his temples with one hand Theo turned the radio off. How likely was it that Scot’s wonderful pack had once again managed to pull the attention of the entire town – a way to big part of the civilians at the present time trained, armed and taught to hate super-naturals – onto themselves. Answer: very likely. Extremely likely. Two seconds later his phone began to ring. Scott McCall. Of course.

(Theo) What is it?

(Scott) Nobody managed to get hold of Liam in an hour. We don’t know where he is and we can’t get to him right now.

(Scott) Just buy us more time. Wherever Liam and the others are, get them out of there.

_Where oh where could they be…_

(Theo) Am I buying you time to come up with a plan or to get help?

(Scott) Both.

_Helpful as always, Scott…_

The call ended, shaking his head slightly the chimera took a u-turn, stepped on the gas and sped towards the hospital.

Parking his truck right in front of the entrance not caring whether any hunters could see him Theo jumped out the car and started sprinting towards the elevator. The gunshots started ringing in his ears and Theo started worrying if he was already too late. Every muscle in his body was ready to jump out of the elevator as soon as it would stop.

(Gabe) Run Liam. It’s more fun that way.

_It really is, no, stop thinking that way._

The doors open and covering Liam with his body to protect him from the incoming bullets Theo drags him back into the elevator.

_It was almost too late. I can’t let that happen again. He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s –_

(Liam) What are you doing here?!

(Theo) I was just asking that myself.

_You self-sacrificing idiot. Could your alpha not teach you just a little sense of a self-preservation. Idiot._

Both stay silent for while whilst they continue to hear the gunshots from outside.

(Theo) Are they still out there?

(Liam) Yeah.

_Great. How am I supposed to get him and his idiotic friends out of here? What was Scott thinking?! I can’t do this. I can’t watch him get hurt again. I’ve been thinking for too long. He’s staring at me. No. There’s no time for this now. Focus!_

(Theo) Look, I’m not dying for you.

_No, I’d be dying for my own stupidity of falling for the beta who hates me._

(Liam) I’m not dying for you either.

_No surprises there…_

(Liam) But I will fight with you.

_He could get hurt. He could get hurt. He could die. No. I won’t let that happen. I can’t let that happen._

(Theo) Okay. Let’s fight.

The doors open for the second time and again Theo throws himself out of the elevator trying to survive yet another minute at the side of the angry beta. They completed themselves with every move in the fight. It almost felt as if they belonged together this way. As if they got better as soon as they started fighting together.

***

He did it. He took someone’s pain without taking their life. He took it because he cared. Theo was still sitting in the corner of the room where the body of Gabe was still leaning against the glass shelves. He couldn’t bring himself to get up and leave the room. The thoughts in his head were too loud and he could barely keep his heartbeat under control and his face in check just sitting here. He couldn’t bare talking to anybody right now, he couldn’t risk them seeing him like this. Like he cared. Like he could be hurt by his emotions.

The sheriff arrived with the hellhound and Agent McCall a few minutes ago. They of course immediately checked on Melissa and the younger members of the McCall pack. And despite Melissa’s objection Nolan was led away handcuffed by the Agent only a few moments later. Funnily enough nobody seemed to notice him. Why should they, they didn’t care about him as long as they didn’t need extra muscle in a fight. And so it wasn’t too hard to sneak out of the room when he finally managed to get himself back under control and disappear down the stairs in the back.

Walking down the stairs on his way out of the hospital Theo tried not to think about what he was supposed to do next. Should he try to leave Beacon Hills like he tried after he helped the pack to defeat the Ghost Riders? He lasted exactly four hours on the road out of the county before he had caved and turned around. That was three months ago. He hadn’t tried to leave after that. He couldn’t. He spent his days trying to keep an eye on the remaining members of the true alpha’s pack whilst also avoiding any of them seeing him. It was embarrassing. He barely had any money for food and gas, let alone the laundromat. He couldn’t get any of his old things from the doctors’ operating theatre because somebody sealed off the entrance. Theo had the strong suspicions that it must have been Argent who would think of such a thing. He didn’t even know how it was done, all he knows is that when he tried to get fresh clothes and maybe a couple hours of sleep on his old cot in one of the corners of the operating theatre after the final fight against “Mr. Douglas” and the Ghost Riders some kind of force slammed him into the opposite tunnel wall as soon as he tried to open the secret mechanism of the entrance door. Any attempt to enter the doctors’ rooms triggered the same reaction. He gave trying after two weeks of sleeping in the tunnels in front of the entrance. After that he stayed in his truck most nights, stealing some clothes from a shop and eating in his coyote form so he wouldn’t have to spend any of the money he didn’t have on “human” food.

Exiting the hospital, he was still thinking about where he should go for the night and how the hell he should get that stupid bullet out of his shoulder when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck and then nothing but darkness.

***


	2. a quiet and lonely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam after the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a short one and Liam's POV
> 
> thanks for your comments and kudos :) , it means a lot to me!
> 
> and i didn't use the same perspective for liam's thoughts as i did for theo's so i just put them in brackets () instead of italic 
> 
> so now on to the chapter, i hope that i get to update again soon, until then, stay safe!

It has been an hour since he left the hospital and the room with Gabe’s body. After he noticed Theo’s disappearance, he stuck around for at least another two hours, hoping the chimera just needed to clear his head and would be back after that, so that they could leave together with the rest of his pack. But Theo didn’t come back. Liam even checked all the streets around the building for the dark blue truck, but that wasn’t there either.

Theo had left. That was the only logical explanation. Liam never understood why Theo had even stuck around after the Ghost Riders. Why didn’t he just leave this town and all the people in it a long time ago? Then again, why would he leave it now? Now, after their first win against Monroe and her murderous group of hunters. Now, that Liam and even Scott started to trust him again just a little bit.

Sighting the young beta checked his phone (its screen shattered, it must have been damaged during the fight): three missed calls from Scott, eight new messages (one of Mason asking if he needed a ride home, the rest from his parents demanding to know why he missed another family dinner). He put his phone back in his pocket and started walking home. Due to his parents working at the hospital they lived fairly close for conveniences’ sake. And so he had nowhere near enough time to sort his thoughts till he got home.

Sitting in front of his house he couldn’t stop thinking about the fight, the hunters, Monroe (the thought of her voice still made him shiver with anger), the school (he knew that eventually he would have to go back, but he wasn’t ready, there were so many bad memories there he didn’t want to confront right now), his pack, his friends, and him. Theo. Coming for him at the hospital when he had absolutely no reason to risk his life for him. Again.

***

It was already early morning when heard shuffling and quiet voices in the house. His parents must be getting ready to start their day. Still sitting on the porch, head hanging low between his knees, the young werewolf startled when suddenly the front door opened, and his stepdad stepped out of the house. Sitting down next to his son he handed him one of the cups he was carrying and sighted audibly. Liam accepted the cup and inhaled the pleasant smell of coffee, trying to get his brain awake enough to think of some excuse why he didn’t spend the night in his bed like he was supposed to.

(He was so tired. What was he thinking? He should have just gone right up to his room and spent some hours catching up on the sleep he so desperately needed.)

(Dr. Geyer) So, son. Should I start by telling you how worried your mother and I were about you or by asking you where you were last night?

(Liam) Mmmm

Liam rubbed his hands over his face and kept his eyes closed.

(Dr. Geyer) Liam. We’ll have to talk about this at some point. Do you think we don’t notice how you started missing more and more of our family dinners? Or how you constantly seem to run out of clothes these days.

(Right… the clothes he had to throw away before his mother could see the blood or tears in them.)

(Dr. Geyer) Or these new friends of yours. Look, your mom and I were very relieved when you found so many new friends after you had to transfer schools. But if they drag you into their problems… You know you can always come to us. With anything.

(Liam) Yes dad, I know. It’s just, it has been a really long couple of days. Would it be alright if I stay at home for today? I promise we’ll talk about the rest later. I just need some time.

Dr. Geyer looked at his son for a long time before he nodded. Then he got up and offered a hand to Liam, pulling him up into a quick hug.

(Dr. Geyer) Alright. We’ll talk later. Now get your ass into bed and I’ll ask your mother if she’ll bring you up some breakfast later on.

Relaxing into the hug Liam mumbled a quiet “Okay dad.” and then let go to walk towards the stairs to get to his room. Letting himself fall into his bed with all his clothes still on it didn’t take him long to drift to sleep. Already half asleep he heard the hushed and worried voices of his parents downstairs.


End file.
